


anemone

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Melancholy, Rain, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's raining
Kudos: 8





	anemone

**Author's Note:**

> anemone - fading hope

L stares out the window, watching the droplets of rain make their way down the glass pane. He sighs and runs his hands through his hair. Something is wrong, he can feel it. Something is very, very wrong. He an practically feel the earth spinning beneath his feet, trying to uproot him and send him falling skyward.

The rain is light, a gentle smattering that hits the side of the building like someone lazily tossing pebbles. The sky is grey and, oddly enough, there isn’t a cloud in sight. Or maybe the sky _is_ a cloud - one giant slat of grey stretching out as far as the eye can see. Both prospects seem depressing somehow.

“What are you doing, Ryuzaki?”

He turns away from the window, from the dull, dull skyline of city. Light is watching him curiously from the desk her occupies in their room.

“Nothing,” L replies after just a moment too long. “Thinking.”

“Thinking?”

“Yes, thinking. Contemplating. Considering. Do you need more synonyms?”

Light frowns and says, “I mean what are you thinking about?

L looks back out the window. “The sky... gloomy today.”

“Yes, Ryuzaki, the sky tends to be gloomy when it rains.”

“It’s different today,” L murmurs. “Something...” he trails off. Something... something... something... is wrong. He can feel it in the very core of his being. Something is wrong, something is off, something, something, something.

Perhaps he’s depressed.

He _knows_ he’s depressed.

“Ryuzaki,” Light sighs, “please come over here and work.” He tugs at the chain connecting them from wrist to wrist. “Or at least just sit over here, I’m trying to keep up with the school I’m missing and it’s rather hard to do witch one hand being pulled away from me.”

L pauses. “Okay. Of course, Light. I apologize.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time it’s raining it’s pouring - the droplets hit like pellets from toy guns and the should of them hitting the cement of the building should be loud, even deafening, but all L can hear are the bells.

Bells from somewhere.

He’s going to die today.

Light is gone, he knows it. Has known it since he touched the Death Note. There was such a violent shift, a sudden turn from the moment he was innocent to the moment he was guilty. L doesn’t know how no one else could have noticed, then again, Light has always been exceptional at putting up a mask - concealing his emotions and thoughts to everyone.

And now he’s going to kill L.


End file.
